


What's Worth Taking Risks For

by JustCallMePancake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMePancake/pseuds/JustCallMePancake
Summary: Logan sees his therapist, Emile Picani, after a rough first day at his new school. Logan reveals he met a boy at his new school, and in the process of pursuing said boy, he learns that there are things that are worth taking risks for.(This is a piece made for a drawing winner, shipping-pirate on tumblr.)





	What's Worth Taking Risks For

Cold air poured into the corner office on Wayde Boulevard, the smell of vanilla and sugar hanging thickly in the air as various scented candles burned all around the room. There was a chair and a couch, the chair was occupied by a man in a tan sweater, and he was crossing his legs as he stared at the person occupying the couch, a young man donned in a dress shirt and tie, his glasses were neatly tucked into the breast pocket of his shirt and he was twiddling his fingers. The silence was nearly as uncomfortable as the cold chill in the room, and the man sitting in the chair cleared his throat.  
“Logan, you’ve been lying like that for ten minutes without answering my question.” He reminded the young man on the couch gently.  
Logan squinted as he stared at the ceiling, “Your question… What was it, again?”  
The therapist that was perched on the swiveling chair sighed, rubbing his eye absentmindedly, “I asked if you were making any friends at your new school.”  
Logan blinked twice, “Uh, no. No I haven’t.”  
Without warning the therapist stood, moving to sit on the armrest of the couch near Logan’s feet, “You seem distracted. What’s on your mind?” He inquired.  
“Just something that happened today.” Logan mumbled.  
“Perhaps you could elaborate?”  
“There was a boy.” Logan said in a breathy whisper, “And he was.. He was beautiful.”  
Dr.Picani grinned, suddenly realizing why Logan had been so distant and lost in thought, “A boy? Tell me about him.”  
Logan rubbed his face, taking in a slow breath, “He was perfect.” A pause, “He has these stunning green eyes… He was… Beautiful.”  
“Well why don’t you ask him if he’d like to talk outside of school?” Picani asked absentmindedly as he wrote a note on Logan’s paperwork.  
Logan snapped out of his daze as he sat up abruptly, all the color drained from his face, “No!” He cried out, his hands gripping the cushion of the couch so hard that his knuckles had gone white, “No way.”  
The room fell completely silent save for the soft ticking of the clock and the occasional passing of a car outside.  
“Okay.” Dr.Picani spoke slowly, “You’re free to do what you want.” He paused, “But why are you so opposed to the idea of talking to him outside of school?”  
Logan blinked twice, “Because he’d never want me in that manner.”  
Picani raised a brow, doubt pooling in his hazel eyes, “And how do you know that?”  
Logan for once didn’t seem to have an answer, “I-I think I’m scared.” He breathed.  
Picani began chewing on his lip, “Is that a bad thing? Sometimes fear is what shows us what’s worth taking risks for.”  
Logan seemed to think, “What would I even do if he said yes?”  
The doctor grinned, “Well, have you spent any time around him? What’s he like?”  
“He’s warm.” Logan began as he took his glasses from his pocket, sliding them on, “He said he enjoys baking. And he has a cat hoodie.” Logan’s voice seemed to melt as he continued, “He seems to enjoy napping, he said he naps twice a day, like he’s a cat.” Logan chuckled.  
Picani made a few notes, “Well, the session is over. But, before you come back next week, I want you to make an effort to talk to this mystery boy. If by some chance you decide to ask him to spend time with you outside of class, you can call and make a sooner appointment so we can talk about it.” Picani grinned, “You’re free to go.”  
Logan stood quickly, nodding once before he picked his backpack up off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder before he headed out to the lobby where a male in a brown leather jacket sat waiting.  
As Logan exited the room, the man who was waiting stood and walked forward, stopping as Picani met him halfway, “Hey, Thomas.” Dr.Picani smiled warmly.  
The man, Thomas, grinned and held up two movie theater tickets, “I got us tickets for Moana.”  
Picani flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck, “We’ve already seen it twice.” He said sheepishly as Logan exited the office.  
“That doesn’t matter.” Thomas chuckled, “What matters is that you love it, and I love you.” He said softly before he lifted both his hands to Emile’s face, cradling his face in his hands before he leaned in, pressing a single kiss to Emile’s lips.  
Dr.Picani’s cheeks burned red as his eyes fluttered shut, his hands moving to grip Thomas’s wrists before he leaned in and deepened their kiss.  
•  
Logan walked to school the next morning, something he had made a habit of as he only lived three blocks away, and he happened to enjoy the time he had to himself so he could think, but his concentration was abruptly shattered as he heard a scream.  
He jumped and turned to where he heard the noise to see two young men laughing so hard their cheeks had turned pink, the smaller of the two wore all black and purple and was clinging desperately to the back of the other boy. The larger male wore a letterman jacket and blue jeans, his hair was a tousled mess due to the fact that the boy on his back continuously ran his fingers through it, pressing kisses to the side of the head bigger male.  
Logan looked away abruptly, flushed red underneath the scarf that was wound around his neck, looking down at the ground in silence. He’d never admit it, at least not aloud, but he had wanted to have someone to just have fun with. Even before moving schools, he’d never found himself in a romantic relationship, not for a lack of people that wanted to, but because he had never felt a connection to anyone the way he had the boy he had seen the day before.  
Logan was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize he’d made it to school. He rushed inside, out of the cold, hanging his coat on a coat hanger in his homeroom class. As he caught sight of the familiar butterscotch hair, it felt like a lead weight fell into the pit of his stomach. How to talk to him? There were a number of ways, many of which Logan calculated would make him appear desperate, which was the last thing he wanted.  
Just as Logan was about to muster the courage to speak to the boy, the teacher walked in. Logan dropped his bag onto the floor and without even looking back at his teacher he said a fast, “I need to go to the restroom.” before sprinting out of the room. He got to the bathroom just in time to collapse into a stall, locking the sliding lock with shaking hands. Sweat dripped down his temples, and it took all of Logan’s strength to not just call his mother to pick him up. What good would that do? He would only come back to the same situation the next day. Maybe he could switch out of the class? No, it was a core class, and the office would need a reason as to why he needed to switch out. What would he say? That he felt nauseous and completely illogical when he caught sight of a particular boy? Even if he did manage all of that, there were chances of seeing him in the hallway.  
Logan figured he may as well waste as much time as possible, and once his shakes ceased, he unlocked the stall, freezing as he saw a familiar set of green eyes, concern plastered across the face of the boy he had found so enchanting.  
“Are you okay?” The boy asked, his voice breathy and soothing, “I saw you run out.”  
“I-uh-I’m fine.” Logan stammered, blinking twice.  
The boy frowned, then offered a tissue, “Here.”  
It was only then that Logan realized he had been crying, he reached forward and took the tissue, pausing as his fingers brushed against the boy’s hand, “Thank you.” Logan murmured as he wiped at his face.  
The boy smiled, “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” he said, “By the way, I’m Patton.”  
Logan barely stopped himself from saying that he knew, realizing that saying that might come off a bit… creepy.  
“I’m Logan.” Logan managed to say.  
Patton giggled as he grinned, “I know.”  
Logan felt his fear melt away and he stood, heading to the sink to wash his hands and face. Once he felt like he could easily walk, he moved by Patton’s side, walking out of the bathroom with him.  
The two made it back to class and for the first time since he’d seen Patton, Logan felt light as air as he went through his day. When he got home he pulled his things out of his bag, pausing as he saw a pink post-it note that had a phone number scribbled onto it, and below the number was the name “Patton”. Logan realized Patton must have slipped it into his bag while they were in homeroom and he couldn’t help but smile as he saved the number to his phone, soon sending a text that said, “I can’t believe you managed to slip your number into my bag.”  
Suddenly Logan’s phone rang, and he saw it was Patton and quickly answered, “Uh. Hey.” Logan said.  
Patton’s soft giggle sounded on the other end, “Are you free this weekend?”  
“Uh,” Logan blanked for a moment, “Yes, I am.”  
“Would you be opposed to volunteering at the cat rescue with me?”  
“I’d love to.” Logan blurted, pausing in horror as he flushed red.  
There was silence on the other end followed by an enthusiastic, “I can pick you up on Saturday morning if you send me your address.”  
“Oh, of course.” Logan said.  
“Well, I’ll see you then.” Patton spoke softly.  
•  
The next morning Logan was up at the crack of dawn, he spent the morning tidying up his room and making sure he was ready for his day of volunteering at the shelter. When Patton finally pulled up in an old blue pickup truck, waving at Logan as he pulled up. Logan got into Patton’s truck, buckling up before sitting in silence. Logan made no effort to converse and instead looked out of the passenger side window.  
“Do you have any allergies?” Patton asked suddenly, trying his best to break the awkward silence that had overtaken the truck cab.  
“No.” Logan said as he glanced over at Patton.  
“Lucky.” Patton laughed, “I’m allergic to cats.”  
Logan raised a brow, “Then why do you volunteer at a cat rescue?”  
Patton flushed red, “It’s not their fault I’m allergic, and they need people to help them.”  
Logan only smiled, “That’s very noble.”  
Once at the shelter, Patton happily helped Logan sign up to be a volunteer, then spent the day helping him adjust to the flow of volunteering. Once they’d spent a few hours helping clean and feed the cats, Patton sat with Logan outside on a small and grassy hill, offering him a sack lunch that was identical to his own. Logan happily accepted and ate with Patton, occasionally asking if Patton’s allergy medicine was working effectively.  
After a bit Patton looked at Logan, “Are you dating anyone?”  
Both boys froze, equally shocked by what Patton had said.  
“Pardon?” Logan asked.  
Patton was flushed red, “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
Patton, however, never had the chance to finish his sentence, as Logan cupped his face in his hands and leaned in, kissing Patton as his heartbeat pounded in his ears.  
It was everything Logan imagined it would be like, and at the same time it was the exact opposite. Patton's lips were warm, parted slightly as they continued to kiss, only after a few moments Logan realized Patton was gripping the front of his shirt, and Logan figured Patton was trying to push him off. A feeling of shame welled up in Logan's chest. He shouldn't have pushed Patton into something like that.  
As Logan moved to pull away, Patton pulled him back and slid his arms around Logan's shoulders with a soft chuckle and a smile, the sound a mixture of relief and joy.  
It was then that Logan realized that Patton had wanted the exact same thing, and he happily resigned himself to pulling Patton in closer, nuzzling his cheek once before he continued kissing Patton's lips, small chuckles and the sound of Patton snorting as he laughed the only noise the two made. It was one of the most painfully awkward experiences of Logan's life, but he didn't care. He just wanted this to last forever.  
However, as fate would have it, it wouldn't last forever, as Logan's phone went off.  
Patton pulled away slightly, “You should get that.”  
“It can go to voicemail.” Logan replied simply.  
Patton leaned in and gave one final kiss to Logan, “We have plenty of time for this later. Go ahead and answer.”  
Logan sighed, but answered his phone, realizing it was his mother on the other end. After discussing when he would get home, she let him go, and he quickly turned back to Patton who had taken up weaving a flower crown as Logan had been conversing.  
Patton grinned as he looked up, leaning over to place the flower crown on Logan's head, “Ready for me to drop you off?”  
Logan felt himself smiling wide, “Not quite yet.” He said, taking Patton's hands in his own, “First, I have a question. Will you-Will you go on a date with me?”  
Patton chewed on his lip, “I kinda meant for this to be a date.” He admitted.  
Logan laughed, the sound relaxed and genuine, “Then will you go on a second date with me?”  
Patton couldn't help himself as he tackled Logan to the ground, landing on top of Logan, “I'd love to go on another date with you. But what changed? Just two days ago you'd barely even look at me.”  
Logan brushed his fingertips along Patton's cheek, tucking stray hair that blew in the wind behind Patton's ear, leaning up to give him one final, lasting kiss before he pulled away, “Well, someone very wise once told me that sometimes fear is what shows us what’s worth taking risks for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any criticism/comments are welcome :)


End file.
